Użytkownik:Ozpl18/Piaskownica/Dungeon Journal/Dungeon Journal Wrath of the Lich King dungeons
Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom Azjol-Nerub was an empire of great strength when the Lich King arrived in Northrend. Despite ferocious resistance, however, Scourge forces managed to overtake the subterranean kingdom and slaughter its inhabitants, the nerubians. Scarred by years of war and abandonment, this vast domain is now occupied on two fronts. Azjol-Nerub Azjol-Nerub was an empire of great strength when the Lich King arrived in Northrend. Despite ferocious resistance, however, Scourge forces managed to overtake the subterranean kingdom and slaughter its inhabitants, the nerubians. Scarred by years of war and abandonment, this vast domain is now occupied on two fronts. Drak'Tharon Keep Drak'Tharon Keep once served the Drakkari trolls as a formidable outpost at the edge of their kingdom, Zul'Drak, but a recent Scourge invasion has delivered the fortress into the Lich King's hands. The keep's fallen defenders are now the Lich King's undead minions, and they are advancing into the heart of Drakkari territory. Gundrak Desperate to save their kingdom from collapse, the trolls of Zul'Drak have turned on their ancient gods. The wild deities are now considered a source of untapped power, their potent blood providing the means to repel the Lich King's minions, who have overtaken parts of the troll nation. Heroes have recently journeyed to the beleaguered region to strike at the savage Drakkari and their maddened prophets. Halls of Lightning Upon departing Azeroth, the titans entrusted loyal protectors with safeguarding Ulduar, an enigmatic city nestled in the mountains of the Storm Peaks. Designated supreme among his brethren was the guardian known as Loken, but with the power of the titan complex in his hands, he turned to darkness and plunged the region into chaos. Halls of Reflection For many years, champions among the races of Azeroth have stood against the Lich King only to be slaughtered mercilessly and forced to serve in his army of undead horros. In his ongoing struggle to stop the Lich King, Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade has joined forces with Darion Mograined of the Knights of the Ebon Blade in order to assault Icecrown Citadel with a unified army called the Ashen Verdict. Halls of Stone Upon departing Azeroth, the titans entrusted loyal protectors with safeguarding Ulduar, an enigmatic city nestled in the mountains of the Storm Peaks. Designated supreme among his brethren was the guardian known as Loken, but with the power of the titan complex in his hands, he turned to darkness and plunged the region into chaos. Pit of Saron For many years, champions among the races of Azeroth have stood against the Lich King only to be slaughtered mercilessly and forced to serve in his army of undead horros. In his ongoing struggle to stop the Lich King, Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade has joined forces with Darion Mograined of the Knights of the Ebon Blade in order to assault Icecrown Citadel with a unified army called the Ashen Verdict. The Culling of Stratholme Deep within the Caverns of Time, the brooding dragon Nozdormu has awakened. Since the world was young, the bronze dragonflight has safeguarded the winding labyrinth, monitoring the shifting timeways to ensure that the delicate balance of time is upheld. The Forge of Souls For many years, champions among the races of Azeroth have stood against the Lich King only to be slaughtered mercilessly and forced to serve in his army of undead horros. In his ongoing struggle to stop the Lich King, Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade has joined forces with Darion Mograined of the Knights of the Ebon Blade in order to assault Icecrown Citadel with a unified army called the Ashen Verdict. The Nexus In order to reestablish his dominance over magic, the blue Dragon Aspect, Malygos, has launched a ruthless campaign to sever the link between mortals and the arcane energies coursing through Azeroth. To this end, his blue dragonflight is redirecting the ley lines of the world to the Nexus, Malygos' towering lair. The Oculus In order to reestablish his dominance over magic, the blue Dragon Aspect, Malygos, has launched a ruthless campaign to sever the link between mortals and the arcane energies coursing through Azeroth. To this end, his blue dragonflight is redirecting the ley lines of the world to the Nexus, Malygos' towering lair. The Violet Hold Among the ornate spires and enchanted streets of Dalaran, a dark presence stirs within the mighty walls of the Violet Hold. Long used to restrain threats to the city, the tower holds row upon row of deadly inmates, and it has been diligently watched over by the Kirin Tor. However, a sudden assult has tested the integrity of the hold, putting at risk the safety of everyone outside the prison's walls. Trial of the Champion Clouds blankets the skies of Icecrown and heroes gather beneath battle-worn banners in preparation for the coming storm. They say that even the darkest cloud has a silver lining. It is hope that drives the men and women of the Argent Crusade: hope that the Light will see them through these trying times, hope that good will triumph over evil, hope that a hero blessed by the Light will come forth to put an end to the Lich King's dark reign. Utgarde Keep Utgarde Keep was long thought to be abandoned, a relic of a lost civilization among the central cliffs of the Howling Fjord. Yet in recent days someting has roused the fortress' slumbering residents, the vrykul. Utgarde Pinnacle Utgarde Keep was long thought to be abandoned, a relic of a lost civilization among the central cliffs of the Howling Fjord. Yet in recent days someting has roused the fortress' slumbering residents, the vrykul.